1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved soldering characteristic to be mounted on a print circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,801 B2, discloses a conventional electrical connector which includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a top wall, a mounting wall and a pair of side walls connecting the top and mounting walls. The insulative housing further defines a longitudinal hole therethrough for receiving a mating plug. The contacts each have a soldering portion coplanar with one another to be surface mounted on a PCB. However, with a trend that electrical devices have lower profile, the electrical connectors mounted in the electrical devices are accordingly smaller and smaller. Meanwhile, the insulative housing becomes so thin that it may easily be warpaged, especially the side walls. As a result, the soldering portions of the contacts cannot be coplanar with one another anymore due to the deformation of the insulative housing and the contacts retained in the insulative housing can't be wonderfully mounted on the PCB to ensure a reliable signal transmission.
Hence, it is desired to have an electrical connector solving the problem above.